A floating roof panel for use in liquid storage tanks for volatile products are well known. It is important in such floating panels to provide a vapor seal at the panel joints to prevent leakage. Honeycomb type panels have been used as floating roofs. These panels were joined together with clamps and were allowed some small amount of volatile vapors to escape.